Trunks stay the bloody Hill out of this, umm okay
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: this first time i posted this i was grounded from the site for 10 days because of my bad-ness okay, well it's a B/V get together oneshhot with trunks changing time in all, and he kills off Yamcha and steels the dragon balls descised as a pizza man. *_* re


Stay out of this Trunks!!!

By SuperGirl

A tall figure stood looking at a machine which read '**_hope_**' upon it's exterior. He sighed wondering how would it worked. His mother had planed on using it when she had enough power in it. He remember her explaining to him how it worked in case something happened to her before she could use it.

__

'Now trunks it has to charge for 24 hours before you can leave again. It is recharged by the sunlight. So that way you won't need any fuel incase.' said a lady with turquoise colored hair. 'in case what mamma?' she sighed and patted her sons head, 'in case something does happen to me.'

He smirked remembering as well how the controls worked in the machine and how to set the time. "That is it!" he said running up stair to his mothers room. Peering in he didn't see the woman and grabbed her diary and ran back down stairs.

He flung himself in side the seat in the machine and pressed a few buttons. The top closed and it raised up a few yards in mid air. He could see the top of there torn up home and before he could wave a bright light took over and when he looked again he was in a jungle like place. Stepping out the boy landed with a thud.

He looked around and didn't recognize the place. Then her herd a car sound and peered through the bushes he saw a Turbo jeep driving along the road and noticed a young girl with teal colored hair driving it. "Perfect!" he said. He smiled and the 14 year old boy ran after his past mother on foot after capsulation the machine of coarse.

"Oh I got an excellent idea, I can get my mommy and dad together earlier." He thought for a moment as he watched as Bulma and Goku interacted for the first time. "How dare you monster steal my fish!" How could he get rid of Yamcha before Bulma met him… hmmm… "I'm Not a monster I am a girl!!!" He could always go to the desert and kill him off. "A girl? What's that?" He decided to go ahead and do so. "A girl, I am a human retard!!!" He smirked and left his mom alone for now.

***In the desert***

"I back down from no challenge boy!" said a young Yamcha still with all his teeth. "Okay." said the lavender haired boy standing in stance. "WOLF FANG! OMPH!" with a thud Yamcha fell over and his eyes rolled over. Trunks Bent down to feel if he had a pulse. None. He smirked and began to read into his mother diary again. 'July 23, I met the cutest guy his name is Kruillin and I have a feeling about him, even though I didn't get my wish for my perfect boyfriend I believe I can train this one.'

Trunks slapped his head. "Great, now I have to kill Kruillin off, wait." he paused remembering he was still in time before his mother meet Kruillin. "I know I'll steal all the dragon balls and wish for my father to be here now!"

Trunks smirked at this and took off to find Bulma and Goku. He landed out side of a Dino-capsulated house. "Now how am I supposed to get in un noticed and get the balls and radar?" he thought for a moment. 

A few moments latter trunks rang the door bell and Goku answered it. "Hi." he said dumbly. 'perfect mom is in the bath' thought Trunks. "I have a Pizza for a Son Goku." he said smiling. "A pizza?" asked Goku sniffing the air. "I didn't order one." he said scratching his head. "I don't know how to use a phone." he replied. "Well It was ordered by a female. And it cost (looks at a note) Two dragon balls and a radar." Goku thought for a moment and his stomach growled smelling the pizza. "Hold on." replied Goku running off to get Bulma's backpack. He handed Trunks the balls and the radar. Goku grabbed the pizza and smiled. "Hey thanks!" Trunks nodded and took off in mid air smirking. 'He even gave me the backpack.' thought Trunks evilly laughing like his father would.

A few moments passed by and back at the mini house Bulma stepped out. "Who was at the door Goku." she said running a towel through her hair. "Pizza man." he said taking a bit of pizza. Bulma looked at the pizza a took a slice. "I didn't know you had money Goku." she said taking a bit. "I didn't so I gave him the dragon balls." She began to turn purple a chock. "YOU DID WHAT!!!"

***

Finally he had collected all seven balls. A dragon appeared like his mother told him and asked him simply. "What is your wish mortal?" Trunks smirked. "I wish my father to be brought to earth now." Shenlong's eyes glowed and spoke again. "Wish granted." Trunks smirked. A few moments latter a sayain space pod landed and created a crater. (what were you expecting a magical poof and Vegeta's there?" SG I don't think so)

Trunks flew down to the pod which opened up. An angry young Sayain Prince exited it. "What the fuck, this isn't planet Disney!!!" Trunks couldn't believe it, His 18 year old father right before him." He gulped. "Prince Vegeta?" said trunks. Vegeta looked up out of the crater. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "I'm uh here to help you or something." he said. 'oh god what am I gonna do now, I still have to get them together.' 

Then the idea binged in his head. "I am an ancient Sayain, one of the first I called you here to teach you to become the legendary Supersayain." Vegeta folded his arms and his tail waved a bit. "Your not a sayain you don't have a tail." Trunks sweat dropped a bit. "I did, I had it removed so I could become a Supersayain." Vegeta floated up a bit above the crater to look at Trunks eye to eye. "You look like your 12 boy, how can you be a sayain or supersayain, your power level is 125." he said touching his scooter. 

"Let me transform then." said Trunks powering up, his eyes got more green in them and turned teal, his lavender hair turned yellow. Vegeta gasped at this and fell over. His scooter busted. "How?" was all he said. "I will tell you, but you must know you must train to umm destroy Freeza n- Stuff." Vegeta blinked. "n- stuff?" 

"First to be a supersayain, you must find you uh,your pair off. That's why your on Earth." he said lowering his power back down. "My mate?" he asked. The fourteen year old nodded. "She is on this planet and as well is looking for her uh 'Perfect boyfriend' as the earthling call it."

Vegeta thought for a moment, 'a mate and no tail, that is what I need to become a supersayain?' Vegeta's train of thought ended as he herd voices. "I swear Goku This had to be where the dragon was." Then a second one. "I know Bulma, but its gone."

"She's over there, her name is Bulma and she upset now. I tricked her and Goku who is also a sayain by the way, to bring you here." Vegeta looked at the boy then back where the girl had fallen over in the sand next to Goku. "She is my destined Life partner?" he asked starring at the girl. "Well uh yeah, is there a problem with that?" asked Trunks. Vegeta stood still for a moment. "I haven't seen a female close to a sayain before." Trunks couldn't help, but laugh. "She is compatible trust me." He laughed at his fathers nerviness. 

Vegeta grunted. "Why did you just bring me to earth instead of any other sayain?" asked Vegeta. "Well umm they suck and they won't ever become a supersayain." Trunks turned to his book in hand to the days date.

_'The strangest boy came today he said he was some old sanan or something and made me a wish for my soul mate. I don't know if he is or not, he told me he was told I was to be his mate. Whatever that means. He is cute I suppose. I think he is starting to lose his hair though.'_

Trunks Closed the book and smiled. "Lets go meet them shall we." Vegeta grunted and fallowed Trunks in the air. They landed next to a Bulma and Goku laying in the sand upset. Goku was first to notice the two. "Bulma, It's the pizza man!" Vegeta raised a Brow at Trunks. "Your name is pizza man? What kind of sayain name is that?" Trunks shrugged.

"I am sorry I tricked you Bulma Briefs and you Son Goku." Both of them blinked. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "I am the all powerful Ancient Supersayain Pizza-Man!" Both blinked and Bulma began to laugh as well as Goku. Vegeta eyed the young sayain noticing his tail for the first time. "So your sayain as well?" he asked turning to Trunks. "I thought I was the only one on this planet!" he yelled causing Trunks to Stumble back. "What?"

"So Your going to tell him how to be a supersayain too?" Trunks blinked. "No, he was sent here as a child Vegeta." Vegeta grunted then noticed the Blue haired girl starring at him. He blinked a few times. "Hi I'm Bulma." she said. He couldn't help, but blush. Trunks took this opportunity to talk to Vegeta, he pulled his future father away for a moment.

"What is it?" asked a fumed Vegeta. "To be a supersayain, you must show your true feelings to her and only her and she can help you by building you a gravity chamber so you can train, it will be hard years to do so, but you will be a supersayain."

Trunks went back to where Bulma and Goku was. "Miss. Briefs can I talk to you for a moment?" he looked away form Vegeta for a moment. "Sure I guess." she fallowed the boy behind a huge bolder.

"You have to take Goku to Master Rosie's Island to train, the world depends on it. And Vegeta the guy your starring at is not going bald." She blinked a few times. "He needs your help to become a supersayain. He is not a perfect boyfriend rather your soul mate." she blinked again. "He has a tail." she muttered. "Which reminds me, keep him away from the moon light or he'll transform into a monster." She blinked. "WHAT!!!" 

"Him and Goku are form Planet Vegeta-sei and when they see the moon they turn into monkeys." She blinked again and nodded. "Goku to Roshie, no moon, help Vegeta train to become a suna. Got it." Trunks shook his head and decided this be the time to depart the group.

"I have to return to my plain, see you all in 13 years!"

They watched as Trunks uncased his machine and few off to Kami knows where.

***(doo doo doo ) ***

Trunks ship landed back in his time and got out and noticed his home wasn't destroyed nor tore up. He stepped out side of the ship and walked into the compound and was greeted by his elderly Grandmother. "Grandma?" he said. "Oh Trunks! Why what are you doing here?" she asked. Trunks scratched his head. "I uh?" She patted his head. "So nice of you to visit us from Vegeta-sei." trunks blinked again. "Did you say planet Vegeta?" she nodded and walked off into the living room. 

"And my dad is the Prince of the planet?" he asked she shook her head. "No silly you're the prince he is the king." Trunks blinked. "What?" She began to sweep. "And you mother is queen darling are you sure your okay form your trip to visit us?" he nodded and walked out of the house. He couldn't help, but smile. 

He opened up to the last page in the book.

**__**

'Sorry Diary for not writing for a while. The trip to Namek with Vegeta went well, he got his wish for his planet to be restored as well as his people. Goku died sadly though on Namek fighting Freeza, but was wished back after we returned to earth. Vegeta even wished for me to be a sayain as well. I guess this is my last entry, tomorrow I leave for Vegeta-Sei and my new home. I will return to visit my friends and family as often as I can. I know now that purple haired boy wasn't a legendary sayain after all, but a son from the future trying to help out his mom. And if your reading this Trunks, Your grounded. Bulma-'

A/N: Review Please maybe a fallow up story?

**__**


End file.
